User blog:TheScottBird/Mentions
So there has been some "controversy" in the comments as to which battle featured the most mentionings of other famous people. So I, while waiting for the announcement of the new ERB's characters and/or audio, have decided to make a list of the mentionings for you guys. :) Lennon vs. O'Reilly * George W. Bush * George Harrison * Paul McCartney * Ringo Starr * Yoko Ono * "Maxwell" (from a Beatles song) * Don Cheadle Total: 7 Vader vs Hitler * Rick Moranis * Napoleon Bonaparte (later debuted) * Stormtroopers Total: 3 Lincoln vs Norris * John Wilkes Booth * John McCain (later cameoed in the following battle) Total: 2 Palin vs Gaga * The Smurfs * Jackson 5 (one of them later debuted) * Madonna * John McCain Total: 4 Hogan vs Jong-il * Rick Flair * Sonic the Hedgehog * Laura Ling * Linda Hogan Total: 4 Einstein vs Hawking * WALL-E * Snoop Dogg (Snoop Lion, later appeared and portrayed Moses) * Carl Sagan Total: 4 Bieber vs Beethoven * Chewbacca the Wookie * Michael Jackson (later debuted) * Bette White * Beethoven the Dog (from the movies) * Johann Sebastian Bach * Kim Kardashian * Usher (singer) Total: 7 Bunny vs Khan * Jesus Christ Total: 1 Napoleon vs Napoleon * Horatio Nelson (horse) * Boris Yeltsin * Tina the Llama (Napoleon Dynamite character) * Lafawndah (Napoleon Dynamite character) * Uncle Rico (Napoleon Dynamite character) * Pedro (Napoleon Dynamite character) * Lollipop Guild (Wizard of Oz characters) Total: 7 Franklin vs Mays * Arthur Miller * Rick James * Red Coats * George Washington * American Dad (American Dad main character) Total: 5 Gandalf vs Dumbledore * Shadowfax (Lord of the Rings character) * Tom Riddle / "Voldermort" (Harry Potter character) * Dumbledore's wizard (HP character) * The Hobbits (LotR characters) Total: 4 Seuss vs Shakespeare * Soulja Boy * Horton the Elephant * Cindy Lou Who * The Beatles (one formerly appeared) * Jim Henson's Muppets Total: 5 T vs Rogers * Clubber Lang (one of Mr. T's characters) * BA (one of Mr. T's characters) * Tuesday & Friday (Mister Rogers' Neighborhood characters) * Trolly the Train (Neighborhood characters) * Bill Cosby * The 40-Year Old Virgin (The 40-Year Old Virgin main character) *Hannibal, Murdoch, and Faceman (The A-Team main characters) * Henrietta (Neighboorhood character) * Mr. McFeely (Neighborhood character) Total: 12 Columbus vs Kirk * Spock (Star Trek character) * Sulu (ST character) * Isabella Columbus Total: 3 NicePeter vs EpicLLOYD * Peter's water-colored unicorns (video characters) * Adolf Hitler (formerly appeared) * Bette Midler * Bill O'Reilly (formerly appeared) * Chuck Norris (formerly appeared) * Gollum (formerly mentioned in "Gandalf vs Dumbledore") * Superman (later appears in Superman vs Goku) * KassemG (YouTuber) '' ''Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 *Chewbacca the Wookie (formerly mentioned in "Bieber vs Beethoven") *Indiana Jones *Emperor Palpatine *The Rancor Total: 4 Master Chief vs Leonidas *Spartans *Cortana *Queen Leonidas *Fabio *Fred Flinstone Total: 5 Season two to be continued. Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 *Mickey Mouse *Napoleon Bonaparte (formerly appeared in "Napoleon vs Napoleon") *Goofy Total: 3 Blackbeard vs Al Capone *Cap'n Crunch *Johnny Depp *Edward Kenway *John B. Total: 4 Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc *Britney Spears *Lord/Father/God *Hannah Montana *Katniss Everdeen *Wiz Khalifa Total: 5 Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso *Muhammad Ali (later appears in "Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali") *Dali *Nickelback *Lump *Jackson Polluck Total: 5 Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali *LeBron James *Dennis Rodman *Gandalf (formerly appeared in "Gandalf vs Dumbledore") *Adolf Hitler (formerly appeared in all three "Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler"s) *Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Pippen *George Foreman *Reggie Miller *Liston Total: 9 Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge *Charles Dickens *Tiny Tim *Jay-Z *2-Chainz *Mr. Monopoly *Sebastian the Crab *Aziz Total: 7 Rick Grimes vs Walter White *Carl Grimes *Skyler *MacGyver *Gus *Walter Jr. *"Monsters" (zombies) *Shane Total: 7 Goku vs Superman *Krillin *Chi-Chi *Lois Lane *Roshi *Batman (formerly appeared in Batman vs Sherlock Holmes) *Christopher Reeve (indirectly; referenced as "Superman") Stephen King vs Poe *Beverly Cleary *Cujo *Po, the Kung Fu Panda *Chapelle *The Simpsons Total: 5 Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye *Beaker *God *Leibinz *Harry Potter Total: 4 Category:Blog posts